Now and for Eternity
by Tenshi of the Dark
Summary: In a town as isolated as this, you'd think that secrets were out of the question. But this secret was so big, I wondered jut how much more the Sterling's were hiding. I was gonna find out.
1. 1 chapter 1

Hello! I am a huge vampire fan and this is my first time writning one. Read and review.

* * *

" Hey."

Poke." Hey."

Poke." Wake up."

" Lemme 'lone," I hissed and swatted the hands away. Mom chuckled above me.

" Come on, it's almost time for school." She said briskly." You wouldn't want to be late."

" Yeah, I sure wouldn't want that.' I mumbled and got up and blinked against the white blinding light. I dragged my blanket half with me as I went to the bathroom and stumbled into the showers. The ice cold water woke me up and it tortured me to staying awake. I was shivering by the time I was at the breakfast table. Go figure, Ruby was already there, a stack of toast piled high on her plate. She turned and smiled politely because my parents were in the room. My little siblings were in their room. My big brother had already left for college.

" Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ruby jokes.

" I know I'm not," I said and sat down. In a way, Ruby is family. But in reality, she's my friend at Ashwood High. Really smart, too.

" Whoa! We're gonna be late." She exclaimed , looking at her watch.

" You better get going then," Mom said and smiled warmly. Dad said nothing, merely ruffled his newspaper and sipped his coffee like he does everyday. It hurt me to think that he really doesn't care about me. But then Ruby was tugging at my sleeve and we were on the gravel sidewalk.

" Geez, Ruby. We're still thirty minutes ahead of time.' I said with exaggerated patience.

" Yeah, I know," She said brightly. I looked at her sideways, brushing hair away from my face in order to do so.

" And why, then, are we gonna be going to school this early?" I asked.

" Alyssa, really, I thought that you of all people would want to go to school early so you don't have to hear the big commotion because of what day it is," She said brightly.

" Oh, yeah," I made a face," Valentine's Day. Ugh. Camilla is going to be torture today." I muttered.

" That's not the worse part," She told me.

" And what could be worse then that?" I demanded. We reached her blue Lexus by then. I got in on the passenger seat and put my purse by my feet. Ashwood Valley was the most depressing town to live in. Right in between the four other states and covered by valleys and mountains, this little town was isolated from the rest of the world. Okay, so the town wasn't so bad. Big houses and okay income. Most of the town was still wilderness and the size was okay, the size of a small big town city. But nothing interesting ever happened here. It was just so...dead. We passed a cemetery on our way to school. Even the graveyard was beginning to lively again. Valentine's day. My personal hell.

" The worst part is the new student coming in," She told me," He's a junior like us."

" So?" I demanded.

" He has two other brothers, Alyssa. They are the Sterlings. You know...Alex and Trevor Sterling?" I groaned. Now I knew why she was telling me this. Ruby knew me better then I knew myself. I didn't really hate the Sterlings but they were just a little too popular for me to make a clear judgement on. Having a third school heart throb and on Valentine's Day almost made me sick to my stomach. Oh..Camilla was gonna be unbearable.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? I could have ditched already.' I hissed. Her delicate shoulders rose and fell. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, sleeked back and bangs covering her forehead. From the distance, you might think that she was one of Those Girls.

" Because I would get bored," She told me.

" That's not an excuse," I told her. Her shoulders rose and fell again. I rolled my head towards the window plane and pressed my forehead lightly to the window frame. How did I get stuck up in all of this? Really, who was I? I was nobody. I was just another person.

I was Alyssa Thornton. Just another of the four hundred girls who attended the school. No body special really. Long dark red hair, grey eyes so dark they were almost black and the ability to be invisible. Not literally of course. But everybody ignored me just the same. That was one of the only things I was comfortable with. When I saw they wrong iron gate and the front door of high school, my stomach twisted up like a thousand knives.

" I really want to go home," I gasped. Ruby turned to look at me, a small smile tugging on her lips.

" Don't be such a baby," She told me.

I crossed my hands stubbornly, set on staying there the entire day. Then, I gave up and got up.

" See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ruby asked. I ignored that comment and went in the school. The highways were empty almost. We_ were _too early. I as one of the first ones in the room. Ruby gave a grimace as she went to her first class-three classrooms from me. I had nothing left to do except stare emptily out the window.

From the beginning, who was I? Nobody special, not even _average_. My father was the director of this computer factory. My mother was a nurse at a nearby hospital. They'd grown up in this town and when they met at the age of eighteen, they fell in love. I flipped open my notebook and began to doodle. I dotted an _'i'_so furiously, I punctured the paper. I sighed and flipped to a new page.

Anyway, I had two younger siblings. One was Annie, who was just turning six and her twin brother, Phil. They were both red-heads. But their red hair could have passed for blond. Not fair. My older brother, Mark, was studying on a major that he wanted to graduate in on. He was working on his Bachelor's Degree. I was just the middle child. No body special. And the reason that I hated Valentine's Day so much was because of all of its useless meanings. My hand traced a shape around the paper. I looked aimlessly out the window.

Then, after a few minutes I looked back at my drawing. It was rough around the edges but the shape was recognizable. A rose. A single long stemmed rose with a line going through it as a symbol of flowing. Roses were m favorite flowers ever because the pattern intrigued me.

At that momet, there was a loud _squeal _from outside. I looked out again. A Mercedes was parked outside of the school. Two boys came out of it. Both of them had dark brown hair, one slightly longer then the other. One of them, Alex, had hard topaz eyes and strong cheek lines. His brother Trevor had gem green eyes that focused on something so startling quick, you felt like he was Just a little too perfect to be human. Both dreamy. Both...not my type. I wasn't their type either. I wasn't any body's type. I was just..there.

Another man got out of the car. This was definitely their brother. His hair was more light then theirs was, inching towards light brown. From what I could see, his eyelashes drooped his eyes down, his eyes a very light grey. He was stronly build, arms tucked in his pockets. So this was their new brother? I was about to turn away but one more thing caught my eye. There was somebody else in the car. Somebody that I couldn't see but I was white hair. Thinking that it was their grandfather, I turned away.I closed my notebook just as the first of many other classmates came in. The popular girls came in right on cue.

Camilla lead them in. Okay, backtracking, Camilla's not the dumb person I make her out to be. She has long black hair, deep hazel eyes and a full, almost pouting set of lips. Her seat was at the front, near the teacher and her two friends sat on either side of her. Impossibly beautiful. I opened my notebook again and began to add a few things to my drawings, just a few tweaks every now and then.

A line here, a curve there, until I'd draw a slender hand holding up the single rose. But the hand looked so weird just by itself. Dissatisfied, I bent over my paper again, sketching the rough outline of a human face. I wasn't the best drawer ever but I was decent. I drew high cheekbones, soft molding mouth, a few stray pieces of hair on the forehead. I frowned, chewing on my lip, trying to force my brain to work. I picked up my pencil and sketched the eyes, wide trustworthy eyes and shades them lightly, wide curly lashes and brushed her cheeks as she looked down. Long pieces of light hair fell around her shoulders that was all I could fit into my drawing, and added a few lines inside of the hair, giving it a more realistic touch.

There was sudden silence in the room and I hastily covered up my paper and looked up. Of course, it was the Sterlings. All three of them. They all had this class with me. Add that to why I hate this class. My teacher, an old thinning man with a habit to shout whenver he spoke angrily was another reason I hated this school.

Alex sat behind Camilla, Trent sitting in the very shadows of the room. Their brother, the one whith the grey eyes, looked around the class and sat down.

" Uh..class that was Ian Sterling," Mr. Snow said in his feeble voice. We had a few more minutes before the bell rang and I didn't know anybody here so I opened my notebook again. The shape of the girl was too obvious. You could tell I wasn't the best drawer there was. I added a few more curves, letting thick strands of hair fall over her shoulders, stick to her face and tumble around her neck. The rest I pinned back. I rubbed my eyes incospiously and rested my head on my desk. Annie had a terrible cough at night and I had to take care of her. Mom had been working late at the office and dad was asleep and didn't like to be woken up. I'd stayed with her until midnight, gave her some medicene and tried to go back to sleep. When that didn't work, I took three pills of Tylenol and fell asleep until Mom woke me up a few hours later.

Anyway, I guess that I had blanked out for a while because I felt a poke at my back. My hair fell in my eyes and I brushed it away. The girl sitting behind me was nice, I'd only talked to her a few times before.

" Yes, Tia?' I asked, rubbing my eyes again.

" You dropped you notebook,' She said politely and pointed to the ground where it had fallen...six feet away from my desk. How on earth had that happened?

" Yeah, okay. Thanks,' I said and got up to get it. I bent and picked it up. Curiously, I looked to see what page it had opened on. It was the picture of a boy that I had drawn a couple of weeks ago, when Ruby had been dumped her her old boyfriend. The boy in the picture was one of my best pieces, only because the lines were so light, you couldn't see where I made all of those mistakes.

I idly flipped my hair over my shoulder and stood up. I looked up casually to see who was sitting here me. It was Ian, his face cool and impassive, a little bit too inhumanly breathtaking. I shook myself out of my transe and sat back down, clutching the notebook tightly. I felt cold sivers on m neck but I couldn't explain why.

Camilla said something to Alex and he answered back quickly, his perfect lips bearly moving.

" You're a really good drawer," Tia said from behind me.

" Mm? Oh, thanks but I'm not really that...good...," I fumbled slightly on my words because I wasn't use to accepting compliments." But thanks," I added quickly as hurt flashed in her eyes.

' Really, you are good. Are you in art class?" She asked.

" Um...no. I had to get rid of a subject so that I have enough time to get home quicker. My parents arranged it," I said uncomfortably.

" Really, why?' Tia asked.

" Um...mom's usually busy and dad can't get Annie and Phil so I have to..,"

" I get it,' She said smiling," You have to be a big sister."

" Yeah,' I said after a brief hesitation." That's right."

I wish that I didn't have to lie to her but I had to. Nobody knew, not even Ruby could know. I turned back to my drawing, the back of my neck surprisingly hot. I sighed and put my head down, burying m head in my arms. I was really having a major headache, not the type that you use to get out of lass, but a real one.

I was never staying up that late again. There was a faint buzzing in my pocket. A vibrating. Oh, no. But class hadn't started yet. I still could get it.

" Hello?" I talked barely over a whisper, and even that sounded abnormally loud.

" Yes, is this Alyssa Thornton?" The voice was unfamiliar, a woman's voice but deep and rich vibrato.

" m...yes," I said, my heart pumping rather fast,' And who is this?"

' This is Nurse Wither. I have your little sister here. She has to go home and there's nobody to take her home. I can't let her go home unless somebody picks her up."

" Oh..," I bit my lip," D-Did you call dad?"

" I tried but he never responded." The nurse said briskly.

" Oh..okay, then, I'll be over in thirty minutes or so." I roughly stuffed my stuff in my book bag, my hands trembling with anxiety.

' Mrs. Thornton, where do you think that you are going?" Mr. Snow said,

" I have to pick my little sister up from school," I whispered, suddenly going very shy. I pushed my hair past my ears again.

" Again? Oh, yes, you are excused...," His thin voice trembled off.

" Thanks,' I muttered out of reflex. I dashed off to the school hallway, stumbling over my own tennis shoes. I nearly fell on the steps and practically ran to the road. Annie was prone to getting sick a lot because of hr health problems and tiny heart. But you'd never tell that from a distance. She looked to be about the sweetest six year old around. I pasted by the familiar dirt roads as I went off road. Nothing but my breathing was heavy. I ducked under a wooden fence and began to cut through the meadow.I loved the meadow, it was such a beautiful place that didn't get polluted. People left it alone because it was right next to the graveyard.

I paused and unzipped my jacket, tying it around my waist. It was too hot to be wearing a jacket. I took off running again. How sick was Annie now? My heart pounded hyperactively as I ran. C'mon, where was the sign already?

I nearly crash landed in the front building of the school. Ashwood Elementary School. It was a big school, the outside painted white and silver with wide double doors and life like statues of the founders of the town. On the left side, a bunch of little kinder gardeners were playing. I ran there first. I could make out a plump little woman standing next to a child. But I couldn't see who...

I stopped, tripped and began to walk at a regular pace. I could make out the shape of a twisty slide, traced my fingers on the soft flower petals, smell the dirt on the floor. My foot kicked up some dust clouds. The plump lady looked up when she heard me, her grey hair in a bun at the base of her neck. She had a sweet face.

" Oh, is this your sister, Annie?" She asked kindly. Annie looked up and my heart seemed to falter. Her light strawberry blonde hair was down to her back and matted up, her eyeeees were tired and bloodshot and her skin was almost a pasty greyish color. She was sick.

" Alyssa, you came!" She said in her bright voice then she sneezed painfully and I felt like I had been stabbed by a thousand knives. I couldn't believe how sick my little sister was.

I dropped down on my knees and felt her forehad. It was burning up. She was sitting on the ground so I picked hr up on my lap. She sat down without complaint, resting her tiny head against my neck.

" Do you want to go home?" I asked her very quietly. She nodded weakly against my neck. I sighed and looked at the nurse," Can I take Phil home also? He tends to get worried." I was invisible to kids my age but to the nurse, I seemed okay.

" You are a very nice young lady. I wish that my grandchildren were all as nice as you," She said, smiling.

" Thank you," I whispered." And if her fever doesn't get well, do I take her to the hospital?"

" No, sweetie, my house is just a few blocks away from yours. I was a Doctor before I became this old prune. I can help you if your mom is busy." I smiled at her even though my heart still ached. Phil came over, holding his and Annie's backpacks. His spiky hair was standing on ends, his eyes concerned.

" Good, I thought nobody would come to get her,' Phil told me," We called Daddy three times but he never answered."

" Didn't he?" I swallowed nervously and licked my lips," Well, we'd better get going," I said. Phil nodded and began to walk. I took both the backpacks away from him and slung it on my arm. I carried Annie home, Phil holding on to my other arm. I felt so sorry for them both. As we walked, I thought that I saw something. I pursed my lips, looking over my shoulder. I didn't walk. It was a BMW, a shiny new one.

" Big sis, what are you looking at?" Phil asked.

" Nothing, nothing," I replied. Pretending I hadn't seen anything, I began to walk again. Annie stirred feebly against my neck.

* * *

Did you like he first chapter?


	2. 2 chapter 2

Our house was a few miles away from school. I berated myself on not bringing a car with me. Phil trotted along okay; he was a good athlete. But I was worried about Annie. The book bags of three people weighed me down slightly. Why hadn't Dad picked up? After a few minutes of walking, Phil tugged slightly at my jacket.

" Alyssa,I'm hungry." He told me. I checked my watch. It was nine in the morning.

' Didn't you eat breakfast? I asked. He shook his head.' Okay, there's an IHOP a few minutes from here. Would you like to go there? I asked. I had twenty bucks in my pocket to buy a new calculator for my advanced Geomatry class but family came first. Phil didn't have to know that the money was for me. He nodded and skipped a little.

What about you, Annie? Do you want to go therte?' Phil asked.

So..thirsty., She whispered in a croaked voice. I panicked a Little right then. My hand went up to her forehead. I had to get some children's medicine for her. Her forehead was so hot. I looked around in vain. A few meters from us was a CVS. There was bound to be some type of medicine there.

Phil, we have to make a little detour, I said. He frowned, tying to figure out what that meant. I added, We'll get you a chocolate bar there also. His eyes lite up like blue Christmas trees. He nodded eagerly. CVS wasn't crowed because it was morning. I grabbed children's Tylenol liquid, the one that tasted like grapes. For Phil, I grabbed a chocolate bar.

" Annie, would you like something?" I asked kindly. Annie shook her head slightly. I payed for the stuff at the cash register, the man behind it frowned slightly when he saw me.

" Alyssa, right?" He said.

Yes, have we met before? I asked.

No, but I know your brother. He said. Mark and I go to the same University. I took the morning classes off so I could work here.

" Oh," I said uncomfortably," I see."

" So these are you siblings." He said, oblivious to my desire to get away from here.

" Yes, this is Annie and this is Phil."

So..is she sick? He asked, gesturing to Annie.

Yes, I said, stressing out the one syllable word.

" She looks horrible," He said without emotion.

Thanks a ot. I snapped suddenly. Then I blushed. Sorry but I don't like it when people tease my sister. Please refrain from saying stuff about her. Right,' He said an gave me my receipt. I nearly ran out of there. I never knew that Mark had friends like him. Mark was hard working, a decent person and he was always there when I needed him, unlike my dad at time. No no, I thought to myself, dad does help us. Sometimes he's busy so he doesn't have time. Annie put her fingers in my hair an buried her face in between my shoulder. Where was a good place t eat already? I ushered Phil in through the door of a fast food restaurant.

You two sit there and I'll o order you some food,' I said and my voice cracked. I waited while the line went by slowly. Every once in a while, I would look at Annie from the corner of my eye and a thrill would go through me. She was so pale, this was worse then last time. I gave a start when my phone started ringing. Impatiently. I picked it up.

" Alyssa, where have you been?" It was Ruby, who didn't so much as say hello. I could tell that she was mad at me.

" I had to go home,' I told her.

" Why? Is this because of Valentine's Day? Because I think that it is really low of you to cut school because of that and that' so not like you-"

It's because of Annie,' I interrupted. That stopped her cold. There was silence on the other end of the line and I thought for a second that she had hung up.

What is it this time? She asked in a much softer voice. I let go of a breathe I didn't know I had held in. Ruby understood about Annie's health. This wasn't the first time I had missed school because of it.

I don't know, I whispered and my voice cracked, This is so much worse then last time and she has a fever and she's coughing and I-i don't think that I'll be able to come back to school, Ruby. It's till a long way back home. I held the phone away from mt ear briefly and placed an order of two orders of chicken nuggets, fries, and milk to the cashier girl. I handed over my remaining money and took the tray over to Phil and Annie.

" Where are you right now?" She asked briskly." Because I'm coming." I paused as I put the food in front of Phil.

" No, no you don't have to,' I replied.

' But I want to. Now where are you?"

" At that fast food place just left of Annie's school,' I replied.

I'll be over in a few minutes. She said. The phone clicked dead. I sighed and remembered the medicine. My hands shook so badly, I could barely open the cap. I held a cupful towards her and she dryly swallowed it. My heart throbbed at the sound of it.

" Come on,' I said smiling,' Eat something."

" I'm..tired,' She replied and her eyelids fluttered. I forced myself not to cry.

Oh, come on Annie. I got you a vanilla shake, your favorite.' I said. She took a sip of the shake an sucked in a deeper gulp. Good. That was a good sign that she was able to eat. I stared out the window. There wasn't much of a view out there. A couple clumps of trees, gravel road and a few cars parked in front of the place. I got out my notebook and flipped to the picture I'd drawn this morning. It came out a lot better then I'd remembered. The rose was open, in full luscious bloom. The hand holding it was slender and long, wrapped around the rose in a soft caress. The face was lovely with deep memorizing eyes and a soft expression on her face, one that you could never mistrust. Long smooth silky hair and a perfect heart shaped face.

" Pretty,' Annie said," Is that you, Alyssa?" I laughed lightly.

" No, no, the girl in the picture is very pretty Annie," I said, wishing that I did look like the girl in the picture.

You are pretty,' She whispered, smiling at me absently. I felt a twist in my heart as she did so. But I forced a smile over my sick expression. And you're nice. She said and took a small bite of her chicken nuggets.

" Ayssa, aren't you gonna eat?' Phil asked. I swallowed dryly.

No, I'm not hungry,' I said with a slight ping. I didn't like lying but I wasn't about to tell them that they had used up the last bit of my weekly allowance with their order. I'll eat at home. I continued to fill the silence. Then I stopped talking because I'd just flipped to a new page, one of the more realistic pictures I'd drawn. I'd tried to draw Annie once and it turned out looking okay. But I'd drawn it t Christmas so it looked like an angle. Long curly hair that went past her shoulders frames delicate shoulders. A look of serenity an glee twinkled in her eyes and she was holding a daisy in her hands. He dress flowed around her since she had sat down. So angelic...

The doo burst open and my head snapped up. it was Ruby and I was so glad to see her. She was a bit of a fashionista and what she wore now was proof of that. A brown leather jacket and a thin tank top underneath that, extremely tight skinny jeans and black pumps. That was why she hated gym-the shoes. When she spotted me, she came right over, flicking hair behind her ear. She slid into our booth, hands crossed on the table in a prayer like manner, her yes intense.

Hello, Annie, Phil. Are you two okay?' She asked brightly and I gave a sigh of relief. At least she could act like nothing was wrong in front of them.

" Fine," Phil said smiling," We're going home now."

" Are you now? Well, then, do you mind if I come home too?" Ruby asked, smiling.

" I guess...if..,"

'" If what?' Ruby asked, raising her arched eyebrows.

' If you can cook us lunch,' Annie finished, grinning. She gave a short peal of laughter that almost immediately turned into a cough. I wrapped my jacket around her, shooting a frantic look at Ruby. Ruby nodded and took Phil's hand and helped him to her car. He climbed into the backseat a put on the seat belt. I was about to put Annie with him but then she coughed and shuddered. I put her on my lap in the passenger's seat.

" That isn't a goo idea," Ruby told me.

I don't care, I said,holding Annie very close, All I care about now is Annie getting better. Ruby didn't conduct me, she put the car into drive and started to drive away. I watched the scenery roll around me, all shades of Green and brown and white. At the middle of a particularly thick forest, you could make out the faint white paint of a mansion. The Sterling Manor. The biggest house in the city. I frowned, wondering how much room you needed to house four teenage boys and two grown-ups. Our house was two storied and it held six people.

" I can't believe that you skid off French," I told Ruby. She shrugged.

Il était tout pour aider une amie, She said and translated,' It was all to help a friend. Stop showing off,' I told her but the corners of my mouth twisted up into a smile. My house came into view. It was nothing special but it was a good house. Two and a half stories high with limestone walls and bricks. The outside was painted white, huge arch windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor with gold and green drapes furnished around them. An arch was installed at the door, the garage door painted silver by my mother when she had had enough time to paint it. A curved corner of the house with windows jutted out like a study. Not much but it was enough. I didn't need a lot to make me happy. Ruby dwindled in her car as she parked.

Come on,' I said impatiently, You are coming aren't you? Or are you gonna go back to school? She turned off th car engine and followed me inside.

The living room was a place shade of gold with a thick golden rug, golden carpet and orange yellow sofas and chairs that was the closest that my mother could find to gold. There was an unread newspaper in front of the chair by the fire, where dad had left it from this morning. Looks like he had left for work already. I put Annie on the sofa and went to the kitchen to get started on lunch. I tended to cook a lot when I got nervous. Phil came up behind me.

" Is Annie gonna be okay?" He asked me timidly. I humped about a foot in the air before I saw that he was standing right behind me.

OH! You scared me. Yes, she will get better. It's just a fever. Now, why don't you go up to your computer and I'll call you when it's time for lurch okay? He nodded eagerly and went off, up the spiral staircase and I sighed, sagging into a chair. I clutched at my forehead in pain. There was movement from behind me and Ruby's shadow slanted sideways, almost eerily.

' Tsk, I thought so." She said,' How bad was she she time."

' Horrible,' I said," She was up all night coughing and then she got a fever and..I don't know what to do..what are you doing?" I asked as she opened my sketchbook.

" Looking," She replied. She flipped through the pages idly.

" Don't! There's some things in there are are...,"

About Ian Sterling?' She asked, raising her eyebrows. The Sterlings were a popular group of boys, really popular. You couldn't find a girl in the school who didn't like them on some scale. But up to this point, I had always thought that I had been immuned.

" It was an accident," I hissed, still red in the face.

" Uh-huh," She said.

" Really,' I insisted.

" Uh-_huh_."

Ugh! I threw my hands up in annoyance and smiled. I really was bored and it can't be that good because I drew it on the cafe table. She just continued to stare at the paper and turned it to me. I had to admit the picture did come out good. Nothing on the real thing though, not by a long shot but good enough. I'd sculpted hard cheekbones that were somehow chiseled and the same eyes that I'd seen earlier, trying to cpture taht dept of mystery in them. The hair was still spiky, still casual still a bit longer then his brothers, coming to around his neck. A mysterious dept in his eyes and ageless face.

" You _like_ him," She stated plainly," You only met him today and you _like_ him."

" I already told you, I don't like _any_one," I replied, still red in the face.

" You know that he's available,' She told me slyly.

" Ruby?"

" Yes?"

I. Do. Not. like. Him. I said calmly. There was coughing on in the living room and I lurched to my feet, my sudden movemnet having almost knocked me off my feet and took off. Annie was sitting up on the ofa, rubbing her eye. She swayed dangerously in her seat. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

" Oh, man," Ruby said.

I know, it's awful, I said, taking Annie's temperature.

Not that though yes that is bad. I'm talking about the weather. Look,' She said pointing out the window.

What are you- I stopped dead because I finally saw what she had meant. The air was harsh outside with grey clouds hanging over the horizon, looking reading to brim over. This is not good, I muttered, It's the middle of February! It shouldn't be this bad. Not yet. I turned away from the window, suddenly very cold. Annie sneezed and gave a small cry of pain.

" Are you okay?" I asked her softly. My nerves were on fire, my fingers trembling. I couldn't deal with this. Where was Mark? Where was Dad? Where was Mom?

Alyssa, I don't feel so good,' Annie told me and her voice faltered. My heart skipped a beat and beat out a harsh rhythmic tone.

D-do you feel like you'll be better? I asked and my voice trembled. This was not good. Annie was a tough little six year old. If she admitted that she wasn't feling so good then this was bad. My hands trembled over her tiny ones.

" No," Annie said and she sounded close to crying," Alyssa, I don't feel so good."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I got to my foot once more, much more slowly this time. My hazy brain was suddenly clear but I couldn't...I didn't have a lot of time though.

" Ruby, can you stay her with Phil?"

Yeah, why? What are you planning? I'm taking Annie to the hospital. I swallowed drly. And I'm gonna drive.

" Oh, Alyssa! You hate driving! And look at this bad weather!"

Well, I can't seat around and do nothing! I said and there was a note of hysteria in my voice. Ruby stared at me for a long time. My vision blurred with tears that I tired to hold back.

" All right, I'll stay here." She said.

" Thank you," I whispered and grabbed my car keys My hands shook slightly as I grabbed the keys. I got Annie and went to the door.

" Alyssa, where are we going?" Annie asked.

We are gonna to visit Mommy,' I told her. And trying not to die on the way there. I determinely went outside, praying that for once, I would not cause the car to tip over.

* * *

Yay! A at update. This may not be my best chapter but I needed to get it done for next chapter.

Vampireaddict98- is this update fast enough? Thanks for your review.

Happy Halloween to you all!


	3. 3 Chapter 3

My hands clenched so tight on the steering wheel, they turned white. Eyes on the road, do not think about that accident at my uncle's house and get to the hospitaql. That was all that I waqs thinking about. My hair had been put up in a messy ponytail out of sheer frustration of hair getting in my face. I felt numb, like I couldn't get over everything. Like my head was still on fifteen minutes ago when I was still in the cafe. When Ruby told me that she was gonaa take care of Phil for me while I took Annie to the hospital. Good old Ruby Williams.

I looked at the window and looked at Annie in the back seat. I had put her in a booster seat and her head kept dropping forward. Her eyes were closed. I panicked. What if she was dead? My hyperactive heart started to throb painfully, like it was beating to the sound of drums. Then, she gave a little snore and turned her head. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the road. She waqs only asleep. Not that I could blame her of course. She had been up all night with a cough. She deserved this rest.

Back to other problem. The weather was brimming over, fat over sized tear drops splashing on the windows and the hood and making a light screen of continuous tears in the sky. I looked around nervously. There aren't a lot pf cars on the highway because of today's holiday. That was good for me because that meant that I had less to worry about. My heart beat in a steady tempo as I approached the city hospital. It was vast, with multiple stories and structures. I parked in an empty place, my stomach lurching as the tires skid in the rain.

' Ahh,' I groaned as my stomach returned to me. I sucked in a deep breath and got out of my car." Annie? Annie, wake up.' I whispered. Annie stirred, her eyelashes fluttering and I stared at her grey eyes, like a beacon in the darkness.

' A-are we there?" She croaked. I nodded and helped her up. I let her walk on her own because my arms were trembling so bad, I was afraid that I might accidentally drop her or something. The front lobby already had my stomach heaving dryly. It was a plain room, with white walls and plain chairs and receptionist but the smell of needles, blood and sick people filled the room. It was all I could do not to throw up or worse-start to crack up and go hysterical. I forced myself to approach a pretty girl with a cap of black hair.

" Hellllo,' She said in a chirpy voice,' What may I do for yooou today?' I disliked her already.

" I need to see Dr. Thornton," I told her. She gave me a sad smile like who-does-this-girl-think-she-is.

" Uh-huh, well, Nurse Thornton is my mother and she is really sick so I kind of need her to see her mom," I said, still a little shy. I didn't like to speak out against people but I had to sometimes. This was one of those times.

" Really? But she's busy," The nurse said again. I suppressed a groan of frustration.

" Okay, so is there a Doctor who is available?' I asked." The patent's name is Annie Marie Thornton." Annie was almost a yearly client here since she got sick very frequently. All the doctors around here knew her. But this nurse was apparently new. She checked her computer, took a sip of coffee, blinked lazy and flicked back her hair.

" Well yes, we have Doctor Sterling available," She said with a cheeky grin," Andher son is with her." I swallowed. I really didn't want to meet with Mrs. Sterling. I'd seen her occasionally but if her son was there, then one of the Sterling boys was bound to be with her. My pride wouldn't let me do it. Annie coughed beside me and my eyes snapped back to her. She was so pale. I swallowed my pride and turned to the nurse.

" Which room is she in?" I asked, not bothering to get an appointment. Like I said, all the doctors knew Annie. They always had time.

" Third floor. Room 3H. She's free, okay?" She turned to me unexpectedly." And try not to get glassy eyed at her son. That really bugs her." I glared at her, blushing of course. She would know the effects those boys had on girls of course. I'd bet that she had stared at him too. But Annie coughed again and I sighed, walking quickly to the elevator. I didn't particularly like walking in an elevator. It always made me feel like I was gonna throw up. I got motion sickness sometimes. I tapped my fingers together nervously. There was a boy who got on with me. He was a man in his twenties, maybe, with a tired face and clothes that smelled slightly like alcohol. I tired to cover up Annie's mouth and turned away. I had a strange feeling that he was looking at me but I didn't look to check. I almost sighed with relief when the elevator rang. I ushered Annie out first andbegan to walk very rapidly. The smell of needles was suddenly very clear. Bile rose up in my throat, sucking the sides closed. When I found the door, I took a deep breath and knocked twice.

" Come in," A clear melody like voice chimed," Oh, Mason, please get the door. Ian stay here."

Mason? Who was Mason? And_ Ian_? Could my luck get any worse today? I put a hand out on relex to make sure that Annie was next to me. I checked to make sure that I had my wllet so I didn't see who had opened the door.

" Pretty...," Annie said. My head snapped up. The boy standing in front of me could not have been older then a senior in high school. His hair was white, like snow, like glaciers, pure. It stuck out in curls and waves, falling carelessly over his face. His eyes were an impossible blue. A blue that I had never seen before. A color that I had no name for, a rich inchanting color. Like Ian, he had a hard jaw, high cheekbones and the same calculating eyes. He was a little taller then me with broad shoulders, his arms were crossed across his chest. I looked away before I started gawking. He was beautiful, deadly and almost feral but beautiful. Like an angel. No, more wild then an angel. Some one who only existed in fairy tales. I took a deep breath andpushed Annie in the room. I was right behind her.

As I passed the boy, I caught a whift of his smell. It was pure, not like all of those overly expensive colones that boys usually wore. Something like fresh snow and the sun. I fetl my face heat up again and turned away. There was a woman standing by the desk, holding a foler that I could see was Annie's. She looked up and smiled, walking over.

" Hello, you must be Annie's sister?" She was the face of a model, even though she looked like she was around thirty. She had a soft heart shaped face with short brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. The ordinary brown color looked amazing on her, much more exotic somehow. She was the same height as me with the same flawless features as her sons. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Then, I shook it off, focusing my eyes on the third person in the room. It was Ian. He was leaning on the table, one arm supporting were all so perfect, it really wasn't fair.

" Hey..it's that boy you drew in your notebook!" Annie said, yanking me out of my apathy." He's really pretty!" I blushed. When did she see my notebook. I didn't look at Ian to see what he would think. I was too mollified.

" Yeah, um...I'm Alyssa. Annie gpt sick again and I thought that she needed to see a Doctor." I whispered, ducking my head so that my blush wasn't obvious.

" Okay, follow Ian to get some paperwork that I need and I'll examine her right now." She smiled at me. I blinked and peeked up through my thick curtain of hair to see Ian. His face remained impassive.

" Uh...okay," I whispered. Doctor Sterling smiled encouragingly at me, gesturing out of the room. I followed Ian out of the room, fidgeting with my jacket and the hem of my cream colored blouse until it hung over my jeans. Ian walked a little too far for me to catch up with him. Almost inhuman. There was something almost inhuman about his flawless stride, almost predatory. Almost ...what?

I reached a hand up and let my hair out of its sloopy pony tail. It felt good to let that piece of plastic out of my hiar. My locks flew freely around my shoulders and bunched together around the bottom into untamed curls. It smelled like cherry blossoms and strawberries. My favorite. Kind of childish but I liked it that way. The healthy way my hair would swing out and slap in my the face.

I didn't realize that Ian had stopped until I nearly crashed into him. I staggered back two steps, looking absoloutely terrified. He was looking down at me...and with the most scary expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed, slightly tilted, eyelashes drooping down. There was something hungry in those eyes, like when a lion stalks its prey and goes in for the kill. But on his beautiful face, it was a thousand more times scarier then it should have been.

He seemed to get his mind back at that time however and the look disappeared. Almost in disdain, he turned away from me, walking at a faster pace then before. Me? I was rooted to the ground, too terrified to go. I didn't understand why my face felt flushed and cold. Why, for the millionth time since entering the hospital, my face was heating up. Why I suddenly wanted to run away from the hospital, curl up on my bed and cry my eyes out. Why I suddenly wanted to disappear from the edge of the earth and never come back.

Rejection. The thing was called rejection. I saw it happen, I had read about it but the real thing hurt the most. Even a silent one form Ian Sterling hurt worse then anything else. It lashed out at my hyperactive heart and send ice cold after shocks coursing through my body. It made me feel cold and the blood suddenly rushed to my face. My eyes felt surprisingly wet. No, ridiculous. I didn't like Ian. I didn't fall for boys so easily. I wasn't one of those love struck girls who walked behind him, complimenting everything that he said an did. I wasn't like that at all.

Me, like Ian, absolutely...

Correct, a small part of my brain whispered.

Shut up, I told it.

I whipped a hand across my eyes, made sure that they were dry. I took a few staggering steps after him before I couold feel blood returning to my feet. He was in the printer room, quietly searching through stacks and stacks of files. The girl standing there, looked at him as though she had never seen anything so amazing. There was a small blush on her face. I suddenly felt the violent urge to smack her. No,I thought firmly, Annie. Annie needed my help. I bent down to help and I noticed that my hands trembled slightly as I did so. It was hard to concentrate on anything with Ian so close to me, me being within three feet of him. The pure essance of him hung in the air. The essance of Ian, so pure...it clouded up my mind andmade it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else.

My hands shook and I nearly upturned the pile of files that I had just stacked. Ian turned his head towards me, the scary look on his face wasn't there like last time. This time it was mildly amused, a small twitch in the corner of his lips, as though he knew what I was feeling. I met his eyes and suddenly couldn't look away. Something_ happened_. A connection. A click, like pieces of a puzzle piece clicking. And I felt like I was drowning in endless waves of the lighest gray possible...the impossibly light black hair that fell in between his eyes...

He turned away, breaking off the connection. This time, I was certain there was amusement along with annoyance. Like he was use to a girl's response of him. I turned away blushing, my face felt hot. What he must think of me...I brushed my hair over one shoulder and bbent down to pick up the file. The blood hadn't quite died from my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. Ian, of all the people...

My trembling hands stumbled on a piece of paper. I pushed stray pieces of paper away and stared at it..

" I've found it," I whispered and, to my growing embarrassment, my voice cracked. He seemed bemused by my response, actually, I guessed that he was surprised to hear me speak at all.

" Very well, let's go," He said and I swore that my jaw dropped ten feet. It was a smooth, velvety voice, alluring somehow with a sound of mystery. You could drown in a voice like that. It could encase you and make you drown. So that was what he sounded like. No fair, did everything about him have to be so perfect? His lips curved slightly as though he could read my mind. I clenched my jaw again and walked behind him as he swept gracefully from the room. Compared to him, I must look like an uncoordinated idiot. I sniffed softly but I knew somehow that he would be able to hear it. Stupid him.

When I got back to Doctor Sterling, she was examining Annie, who was sitting down and reading a picture book. She looked up and smiled at me. No, not at me. At _Ian. _I crossed my arms crossly. Mason looked at me with absolutely no emotion whatsoever on his face. Why did he have to be flawless? I couldn't even glare at him properly without getting weak in the knees. I couldn't get mad at that face. I couldn't. It was so not fair.

" Look, see? Alyssa drew this picture of you,' Annie said brightly, holding up her picture book. No, I realized with a start, it was my notebook. And the picture that she held up was the one that I'd drawn of Ian. My face was a thousand degrees of red. Even brighter then my hair. The picture of Ian stared at us without any emotion from the white canvas that I'd sketched it in. All the lines, all the careful detail that I'd put in it, came not even close to the real thing.

" Mmm, so it is,' Ian said in that amazing voice of his. I looked away, embarrassed beyond befief Mason held my gaze briefly before he dropped his blue eyes to the ground. Almost like dismissing me as another fawning girl for his brother

"It's very good,' Docter Sterling told me. Then, to spare me, she added," I think that I know what's wrong with her. She may suffer from repeated cases of H1NI Influenza."

" Is that all? Why has she been sick all of this time?" I asked.

" I think her immune system has been unfuctional or low on white blood cells. Whatever the case is, she also has a new virus in her. Just something along the lines of a flu and what I already tole you-the influenza. Has she had any history of any asthma attacks?"

" Not that I know of but yes, she does have asthma,' I bit my lip," Why, is something wrong?"

" Not wrong but I think that she should stay here for tonight and tomorrow."

" Why?" I blurted out and blushed," Sorry."

" Because I want to make sure that she gets better this time. Give her the shots required and take blood test. It's nothing serious, just precussions," She explained. I willed my blood to move, trying to comprehend everything that she had just said. I was no medic but it sounded alright.

" All right," I whispered," But I'm staying with her."

" But don't you have school?" She asked me, concerned about my education.

" I can ditch a few days to take care of my sister," I told her.

" Ian, do you mind taking her in and out of school for the next two or so days?' She asked, ignoring me like I was a piece of furniture. Ian gave me a war look , like he was accessing what I would do to his car.

" In the afternoons, my brothers come home with me," He said slowly, the words rolling off of his tongue like a caress,' But I suppose I can take her."

" But...my car," I said slowly, clutching to it like it was my only hope.

" Maybe you can take it home after Annie is discharged,' She suggested. I exhaled deeply. that was my last chance.

" Okay," I said finally," But I don't wanna stay in the same clothes for three days. I have to go home and ..and get my clothes.," At that moment, there was a cackle of lightening outside of the room and I jumped about a foot in the air. Like the coward I was. I turned away from the window. I could have sworn that Mason looked slightly amused right now. That notion had no help to my stomach, which felt like it was being violently shaken up. I swallowed and nodded.

" Great, Ian will drive you there and back," She told me.

" But...," I started to say, which was an automatic response when dealing with the most beautiful boy you'd ever seen.

" I don't bite, you know," Ian said, teasing me. My face flushed up even more. Man, I hated him right now. What I hated even more was the picture of Ian staring at me morsely from the counter. Forcing my movements not to shake, I went over to it calmly and shoved it in my bag. When I looked up, Mason was out of the room. I saw his pale hair fly out of the room , almost unsettlingly graceful. Why couldn't I look like that? I thought with a slight pang of jealousy. Ian gestured for me to go through the door first, very pointy looking away from me.

That small movement made my eyes water. Why did he act like I repulsed him? What if I repulsed Mason too? Oh, no, nononononono...

" Come on,' Ian said, walking past me and going towards the elevator. I followed him only grudgingly. Compared to him, my movements seemed to be jerky nd my arms always swung so far back? And would it have killed me to put on some nicer clothes to go to the hospital? The elevator ride was the worse one yet.

Maybe because I had to get in it with Ian. Maybe because I was focused on not hyperventilating. I sighed a breath of relief when the elevator dinged. I went through the lobby and began to look for my car. It was still raining, the dripletshanging on my hair. It was dark the huge moon made shadows come to life. A big eerie orb of silver. But it didn't help me find my car I began to stumble around, knocking into things before I felt a hand at my wrist. A strong hand, but somehow soft

" My car is the opposite way,' Ian told me. His eyes glowed at night. And they were even more beautiful...

No! I never thought that. Besides, I was freezing. The water fell softly on my face, soaking my to the roots.

" O-okay," I stammered andstumbled blindly behind him. The only thing that kept me from falling backwards was the fact that even in the dark, Ian was still as clear as he was during the day. So I knew where I was going. He stopped at a new, shiny red convertible. I kept from rolling my eyes. Go figure, they were so rich, they all had a car. The car I was using now was a second handcar, bought cheaply for me from dad for my sixteenth birthday. It was a good car, but nothing compared to this,. I got in on the passenger seatand tired not to look like a half drowned cat. I knew that I looked horrible. Before long, I would be shivering. Ian turned up the heat and drove carefully out. The night lights rolled by the window, giving everything an eerie look. I kept my eyes down, focused on my intertwined hands.

" Where is your house again?" Ian asked. My head snapped up. His voice was something I could not get use to.

" Uh...1269 Cherrylane Street." I muttered as a reflex.

" Interesting neighborhood,' He told me. I said nothing, wondering how on earth I was going to explain this to Ruby. My eyes widened out as I thought of her and cringed. What was she going to say to all of this? I groaned quietly, leaning my head against the window.

' Something wrong?' Ian asked politely,, a hint of amusement saturating his perfect voice.

" Ruby,' I moaned," Oh, she is gonna flip out!"

" Why so?' He asked, genuinely curious.

" Because I came home with...,' I said then blushed, remembering that he wasn't my friend.

" And why is that a good reason?' He questioned.

" Because..it's like-like..well, you're Ian and I'm just...someone," I said in a weak way of explaining that I was nothing compared to him, that nobody could ever notice me and how it would look t=like to her if I suddenly was dropped off home by an insanely hot guy. Whoa...forget that I thought that. The car pulled up in front of my house." Why don't you stay here?" I asked, sounding closer to begging then asking. Ian seemed amused by my reaction, cut off the engineand followed me out. His movements were so soft and graceful, you'd think that he was a model. His lips twitched at the corners. I tripped over a root, got up and rang the doorbell, flushing. Ruby answered, wearing silk grey pajamas.

" Look, I'm in a hurry, okay. I have to stay with Annie in the hospital and that means staying with her at night. Do you mind taking Phil to school tomorrow? I need to hruuy up and pack and I'll tell you the rest tomorrow.' I said in one breath, my cheeks flushed from the cold and being questioned so intently. My hands started to shake. Ruby blinked, cocking her head at me, her hair blowing in her face.

" Whaaat?' She said.

" Oh, I'll explain at shcool tomorrow.' I said and rushed up the stairs, grabbing my duffel bag and stuffing ramdom pieces of clothing in. Oh, I hunted down my brush, my lip gloss, shoes and money. Ruby was standing by the door." I'll explain tomorrow," I saie through a mouthful of paper co=lips," But cn you take Phil to school tomorrow?"

" Okay,' She said and I sighed with relief,' Bu-who drove you here?' I paused and looked up, shaking my head vigorously.

" Not important..," I began to say then blushed when I saw him standing in the foot of the stairs, hands tucked in his pockets, Phil standing by his side. Actually, it looked like Phil was asleep. I nearly brained myself rushing down the stairs, picked up Phil, kissed his forehead. Then, I handed him of to Ruby. Ian was on my foot as I rushed to the door, wanting tog t away from Ruby as fast as I could. I snuck a look behind my left shoulder. Rub mouthed the word," Ian?' At me with a knowinhg look. I blushed and mouthed back," Yes.' And got in the car before I said something else that was embarrassing. I had hoped that Ian hadn't noticed.

No such lukc. When he came in the car, there was a knowing look on his face. What a long day.

* * *

Author's NoteOkay let's get a few things straight. The sickness that I gave to Annie is not fatal. It's just a a random thing that I thought up. And I don't know if that's possible about the white blood cells but oh well. As for Mason, he is he LAST brother of the Sterling's family. The reason he didn't go to school today was because his mom needed help a the hospital.

Ian isn't very anti-social. He just doesn't speak a lot. He's just one of those quiet guys. If you don't know what I'm talking about think of it this way: If you are a Twilight fan, think of Edward Cullen. If you've read Vampire Knights, think of Shiki or Akatsuki. From Naruto...let's think...Sasori! From Percy Jackson, Nico. Well, you get the idea. The reason I added Mason is because I'm still experimenting about a love triangle or of making this piece AlyssaXMason thing instead of an AlyssaXIan thing. It all depends on how I feel like. Your comments would help on that part.

Sorry about all of the spelling mistakes. My computer decided to be a hater today and deleted most of my work on this chapter. The next chapter will have better grammer I promise. So no bad comments about my grammer. I already know there are mistakes.

The more comments are generously given peps me up for an earlier update. At this rate, the earliest I could update is Thanksgiving. So remember to Review and press that colorful button at the bottom.

That's all for now!

_Tenshi


	4. 4 Chapter 4

I now remembered why I didn't want to go to school today. I was riding with Ian in his car. I wish that I had a more elaborate outfit on right noiw then my regular Levi's and ie green T-shirt. Very self consciously, I flipped most of my hair over my shoulder to create a thin veil between us. He seemed to know what mood I was in. There was a very grim smile on his perfect face. I focused on not hyperventilating on the way there.

" Are you alright?' He asked me once we were half of the way there. His voice was teasing. But I blushed anyway.

" Uh...no," I said in a whisper.

" Why?" Now he seemed genuinely curious. I wondered how I said _because you are waaay out of my league and here I am in your car. And after what happened yesterday, now I am even more confused then ever around you _to a boy. Hi lips tugged at the corners.

" Because of a huge history test today," I muttered as a jerk knee reaction. I knew that I probally didn't look very good today. My hair was most likely to be lanky and stringy, dark blue circles forming under my eyes. I was exhausted. I had to stay with Annie for the entire night and she cried at night because she was terrified of the dark. Myf ace felt drawn and I was close from breaking down and crying. I was tired though and didn't pay attention to what was going on until I noticed that we were pulling over.

" What. where are we going?' I asked. I didn't know this neighborhood. The houses were high, like four or five stories high with large meadow gardens and Victorian style houses.

" I am picking up Camilla,' He told me," And then I'll drop her off in the afternoon." I felt like a huge weight had just suddenly dropped on my face, right on my face. The same suffocating weight pressed down on my shoulders like when mom and dad had ignored me as a child. The world revolved briefly and everything had a grey tilt to them before I got control of myself. My head sank.

" I-I'll just walk to school,' I muttered, reaching a hand to the door handle. He was faster and his long pale fingers were wrapped around mine suddenly. He recoiled like I had just electriculed him.

" Why? Three people in a care isn't a lot." He said in a soft voice. I almost melted into butter right then.

" I...I can seriously walk. I'm fine. I need air,' It was a pretty pathetic excuse but it was better then being in a car with Camilla, who would no doubt be flaunting her relationship with the Sterlings in front of my face. Camilla was walking across her lawn towards the car. Okay, so she always did look good. Right now she was wearing a leather skirt and black tights and a hot pink shirt ripped at the sleeves and restitched. She had on leather boots and a friendly, flirtatious smile on her face. It was suddenly too much for me to bare. Not caring if I was rude or not, I opened the door and nearly spilled out when Camilla opened it at the same time.

' Um..sorry. I was use to sitting up front. I'll sit in the back if...,'

" No, I was about to walk anyway,' I said in a whisper, slid under her arm and hit the floor running. I slowed down after a few blocks. My breathing slowed and my sanity came back to hit me in the face. I was so stupid. I had just alked out on Ian Sterling! I had to be the dumbest person in the world! But the air did feel nice on my skin. It was a clear mountain air and it felt good to my flushed face.

After a while of walking, I found the school. It looked like I had gotten here before Ian and Camilla.

" Hey, Alyssa!" Ruby said, waving her arms at me. She was wearing a lime green dress today and a velvet belt." So..how did it go with Ian?"

" Horrible. He picked up Camilla half way here and I ran on foot." I shrugged like it was no big deal when actually, my heart was thumping very hard in my chest. Ruby tutted.

" Honestly, Alyssa, if you stayed then you could have gotten him or something!" She said critically.

" I don't want to," I said uncomfortablely. I tweaked the zipper of my jacket and unzipped it.

" Come on then, we still have a few minutes before we have first period,' Ruby began but I froze. My hands roamed around my bag trying to find it bout it wasn't there. Where was it? " What is it?" Ruby asked impaitently.

" My sketch book. It-it's not here!" I said hystericly." I can't find it! Where is it?"

" Calm down! Where was the lst place you had it?" Ruby asked. I thought for a second.

" I really don't know," I admited glumly.

" You are hopeless,' She sighed. I nodded in agreement. I was too moody to talk about such drivel things like this. We dispatched to our first periods and I was, one again, the first person in the room.

" Hey, have you heard?' Tia asked.

" Heard what?"

" Oh you know, that Camilla and Ian are dating,' She said as though it ws obvious. My world revolved briefly and I nearly passed out. No, wait...Ian didn't know me. He wasn't mine. I didn't care about him at all.

' Oh...okay. But he only came to school yesterday,' I portested. Tia gave a small smile and shook her head in disgust.

" That girl moves fast. She didn't even give him time to respond properly before she began to squeal. I only heard it because she was in my chemistry class."

" You speak like you don't like her?' I said in confusion. I thought that everybody liked Camilla. She twirled a short piece of brown hair betwenn her fingers.

" Well, she is a little too sweet and perfect for any one girl. And I really don't like people who think that they are all that," She shrugged,' Btuw hat does one girl's opinion count as?" It counted as a lot, I wanted to tell her but I only nodded. I was still tring to warp my head around my missing notebook. Then the three Sterlings and Camilla came in the room. Camilla was clinging to Ian's arm like she wanted everybody to know that he was hers. How could we not? They sat down in the fornt of th clas like role models. Classes passed in a blur.

By third period, I realized that I had most of my classes with Tia. She sat with me and Ruby during third period. To my immense suprise and relief, they got along great. Unfortunately, third period was art class.

" I thought that you likd third period?" Tia said, leaning across the aisle to talk to me.

" Yes...but we are getting new seats today and almost nobody in tis class likes me."

' Thanks, I feel so loved,' Ruby said and Tia laughed. I gave a grudging smile that instantly sobered when the teacher began to call out names. I only heard occasional phrases." Ruby and Tia.' Was the only other one that I heard. Then:" Alyssa and Ian.' I mouthed wordlessly at the art teacher.

Tia gave me a small smile and Ruby winked at me. Somebody slid in the chair next to me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I was already feeling dizzy. I shook my head and stared at the blank canvas in front of me. I used burned charcoal for today. No colors, just black and white. I began with a few simple strokes and a few lines. With fifteen minutes to spare, I finally found out what I had drawn. A romance scene out of a movies. That type that makes you feel the romance going on between the two people, not just see it. The girl had long hair and a serene expression on her face. She leaned against a model type boy. Th landscape was a few fof the moutains an the dirt road. There as certain wistfulness in my eyes.

" That's beautiful," My art teacher said from behind me and I jumped," You have a real talent for this, Alyssa."

I blushed and muttered a ," Thanks," Quietly under my breath.

" Is it for somebody special?' When I looked confused, she continued," Your boyfriend?" I turend a bright shade of red, a twisted shade of maroon.

" I-I don't..I don't have a ..,' I stammered.

" She doesn't have a boyfriend." Tia said smoothly." None of the boys here have caught her eye yet." She put an awful lot of emphasis on that last word. I shot her a look. The teacher moved on to comment on somebody's measly drawing.

" What was up with that?" I demanded. I could tell taht my face was still a very bright shade of red.'

" Because it's clear that you will like somebody." Ruby put in." Before the winder dance, maybe.' The dance was two months away. And I don't date. I thought that she of all people would know that. But something caught my attention. Ian was peering curiously at my picture.

" What?" I asked in embarrassment. Inconspicuously, I slid it under my arm." It's not bad,' I said defensively. He flashed a quick, breathtaking smile.

" Oh, I know," He said smoothly beofre turning away again. I turned away as quickly as I could and focused on not hyperventilating. It was just a smile. Tia grinned at my expression, as did Ruby. At long last, the bell rang. At that moment, I had never head a sweeter sound. I was out of the chair in seconds but Ian was still faster. He had somehow already reached the door frame before I even reached it.

Ruby and Tia and I went to the lunch room together. I found an isolated little corner where I could sit later on. I threw my books over there so I could get the table. But now I didn't have an appetite anymore. I just bought a bottle of iced tea and a bag of chips ad waited patiently for them both to finish their purchases.

" Ohmygosh!" Ruby gasped and nearly dropped her limanode bottle. I jumped about a mile in the air and looked at her with annoyance.

" What is it? You nearly gave me a heart attack? What, is the devil attacking?" I asked sarcasticly.

" A hot devil, if you want to think about it like that.' Tia said in a voice unlike herself." Hey, if you can, steal him away from the witch queen, okay?" That was when I turned around. It was Ian and he was walking towards me. Me! I felt strangely lightheaded. Oh my gosh, I think I forgot how to breath. I inhaled deeply so I didn't faint. Tia and Ruby stepped way from me. I shoot a frantic look at them both.

" Alyssa, I take it that this is yours?" Ian was right infront of me. I jumped again, my heart hammering like a hummingbird. How'd he get here so fast.

' Hey my sketchbook!" I blushed.' I guess I must have left it in your car this morning. I'm sorry."

" No worries,' He said smoothly,' The pictures were very imaginative to look at.' It took me a second to realize what he had meant.

" Hey! Those were personal, some of them." I hissed. He looked back at me, amused, still breathtaking.

" Like this one?" It was the one of him. I blushed furiously and reached a hand out to grab it but he held it out of arms reach.

" What?' I hissed.

" You'll get it in the afternoon, if you come to my car without throwing a hissy fit," He told me calmly.

" Is there a point of arguing with you?' I sighed, defeated. Why couldn't he go away?

' Not really, no,' He admitted," Just be at the football field in the afternoon. e do have to pick you my brothers." He turned away without another word. Camilla glared at me behind my shoulder. I sat down at the table and nearly choked on my gulp of tea. It was incredible hard to swallow. Almost like a solid.

" You rode in his car this morning?" Tia asked.

" Kinda" I swirled the bottle cp around on my pinkie finger," But half way, I jumped out of the car because he Had to pick up Camilla.' Tia hissed and I looked up in suprise.

" She has her own car but one of her friends works at the hospital and probably found out so she called Ian," Ruby mused.

" I really don't car either way,' I said much to both of their surprise,' Ian is a boy. It's not like I like him." They both shot me a look and I blushed.' Okay, a cute boy but still only a boy." I could feel venomous looks burning holes on my back and I tood up. I didn't like people paying much attention to me." Look...I'm gonna go outside, okay?"

They both didn't look suprised to hear me say that. Ruby nodded and Tia said,' Fourth period starts in fifteen minutes.' I nodded and left. The looks followed me all the way outside. The school was just a bunch of small buildings connected by outside paths and glass domes. The people in this town were so rich, they flaunted their money around like it was another breath of air they could spare. The football field was at the other side of the building and I liked to go there sometimes, just to cool off or to pla soccer. I liked soccer. I wasn't the best at it but it kept me from feeling like a failure. My brother still creamed me though.

Today, it was a little too cold to be outside. The air was a little too icy to make it seem like spring was just around the corner. I was glad I had my jacket. For its solitary warmth, as much as it could provide anyway. The football field was, in my opinion, too gran and too big with too many seats and too many teams. But the cool ungrowing grass was good to my feet and the merciful quiet of the air was oddly comfortable. I rounded the cornerand was met with a very confusing sight. I blinked a couple of times to be sure that I wasn't seeing things. Then, I reeled back and ran back to the cafeteria. Hands grabbed me from behind though and pinned me down. The breath flew from my throat and the suffocating feeling of not breathing came into my mind.

I tried to crawl away towards safety. The thing grabbed my leg so hard I heard a pop. But I shhok my leg so hard the blood flow there might have stopped. It let go, though and I rounded the corner to watch the fight in peace. There was a somethign standing in the football field with Trevor. Bloodied an with most of its arm ripped out of its socket. The wildest expression of pain an fury was etched on her face. A girl. Her hands were clawed at her side and she lurched forward with fury.A killer. Oh gosh, she was a killer. I wanted to yell at Trevor to go away but the sound stuck to my throat.

Then, Trevor was gone. He was very fast. I couldn't see him anymore. A foot came out of nowhere and threw her back. I got painfully to my feet and ran away. I didn't want to see anymore. My legs nearly collapsed under me as I got to class. What had just happened?

What exactly were the Sterlings?

* * *

Yayy! Another chapter done! I would appreciate some comments. They help motivate me to write more, just in the passing.

Thanks to Lady Cascada for reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'll update as soon as possible, though.


End file.
